Psychopomp
Early experiments in the supernal realms generally drew humanity to the more nefarious members of the supernatural creatures (devils, demons and daemons, as prime examples) and some of their more overly moral counterparts (like angels, archons and azatas). It was with digging, especially into the idea of "mortal souls" and what happen to them, that they discovered the existence of the psychopomps, generally residing in the Underworld. Named after the spirits who escort and protect the dead through the afterlife, psychopomps appear to do just that: they are basically shepherds of the dead, bringing their flocks to their rightful resting place, whether it is in one of the realms of heaven or the depths of hell. Psychopomp cannot be regarded as good or evil, they basically exist only to complete their appointed task. As souls appear to be quite a valuable resource for all the supernal realms, Psychopomps are constantly challenged even though their role is essential for the existence of those realms. They are inflexible and incorruptible, either in the form of other spirits trying to gain more souls or as the souls attempt to get leverage to ignore their actual death. Even the lowest of psychopomp will have heard a thousand pleas, a million exceptions that should be made or be offered a ransom that would make even the Emperor of the Elves blush. They care not where a soul goes, as long as it goes where it is supposed to. Psychopomps are often in conflict with the Qlippoth, who are always trying to destroy souls so that they cannot affect them anymore and they can get their revenge against mortals. On the other hand, many a fiend will attempt to tempt or destroy psychopomps to gather many of these rogue souls, especially when those souls seem to share their *Reason*. Many a psychopomp does seem to relate to the *Nihilist* *Reason*, but they do not serve any of the daemonlords and care not for the Four Horsemen. Other supernatural creatures much prefer not to defy the Psychopomp, in case that some of them would stop delivering them new souls. While the end result of mortal souls is still unknown, many Psychopomp have discussed with scientists of the existence of a place called Kshir Sagar, or the Ocean of Milk, which is the actual final resting place of all souls, mortal or immortal, which only the mightiest of all Psychopomp can reach, but is essential to the foundation of existence. Unlike many of the supernatural creatures, the Hunter's Guild Association enjoys very good relations with the Psychopomp, which they assist in their work at time, especially when dealing with necromancers and undead threats. Types of Psychopomp Relation with the Hu Syndicate While the Hu Syndicate seems to have absolutely no intention of dealing with the supernal realms, the Psychopomp have a strong hatred for the Hu species, not being willing to assist their souls in finding their eternal resting place, which explains in part the natural terror the Hu have toward death. The Psychopomp generally do not assist the Hu servant species as well, but this might very well be due to the fact that none of them would have actual "souls", but this is doubtful.